Savior
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: When someone you vowed to protect were to really disappear, what would you do? What if he was your twin and he had never left your side before? If everyone thinks he's dead would you agree? Would you kill someone to save his life? REWRITE
1. Prologue

**A/N: Lately (While posting this on DA) I've been rewriting this fic so I decided that I would let everyone here also read the much better version of Savior *nods* the first couple of chapters are the same but don't worry I have definitely fix up a lot of things in the later chapters and I'm pretty sure that this'll be a couple chapters longer now!**

**Prologue**

"I'm going to bed. Night, Kao." Hikaru mumbled kissing his brother's forehead and walking off in the direction of their shared bedroom his steps so quiet that it sounded as though his bare feet weren't touching the ground at all.

Kaoru looked up from the thick novel he was reading. "Goodnight Hikaru." He whispered quietly as the door to their bedroom clicked shut. After the quick exchange of words, he went back to his novel eyes ticking off each word so fast that it barely looked like his hazel eyes were moving at all. Soon, though, he grew tired of reading and decided to take a walk in the garden behind their home. It was only eight at night and he could still see out so he easily convinced himself of putting on a light jacket, slipping on shoes, and walking outside. His legs automatically traveled along the worn path that led through the maze of a garden. He could hear the lapping of the water in the marble fountain at the center and feel the cool wind as it danced teasingly across his cheeks and nose. He looked up at the starry night sky and sucked in a breath of crisp air smiling faintly.

There was a rustle of leaves behind him, but Kaoru wasn't worried. In fact, he was the complete opposite: bliss.

"Hikaru, did you come to join me?" he asked the person innocently. He didn't turn around, so he was oblivious to the fact that this was definitely not Hikaru.

"Ah, sure, kid. I came out he'ah to join ya, but your comin' wit' me." A rough voice with an heavy, unfamiliar accent said from behind the redhead. "Don't worry, though. I'll take care of ya good." The voice snickered.

Suddenly Kaoru felt something sharp strike his arm and then he saw black and white spots behind his eyes. Of course, he was able to get one blood chilling scream for help out before he lost consciousness. _"Hikaru! Help me!"_ He felt helpless as his knees buckled under him and he toppled to the ground.

"Ay, Veno! I got the Boss wanted." The man said hauling the younger Hitachiin over his shoulder. "Kaoru Hitachiin."

Said man let out a loud bark of laughter shaking his head. "He'll be the perfect ransom. Filthy rich bastards…" He opened the back of their black van and climbed into the front seat. "If boss don't kill 'em first."

They both shared a fit of hysterical giggles (yes giggles) before Veno pulled the van away from the estate, unaware that another older redhead had been watching them the whole time.

**X~*~X**

**This'll be updated pretty fast until I have everything up (possibly all in one day…) and then they might come a little slow because I'm extremely busy. Also those who're reading Notes: expect a lot of updates in the next few days!**

**~Melody Syper Carston**


	2. Realization

**A/N: **

**One more thing: This will always be in Kaoru or Hikaru's POV it'll change every chapter but not in the middle of the chapter okay? (still the same)**

**Disclaimer: This wonderful anime belongs to none other than Bisco Hatori and I merely own the plot. The idea came from 30 Seconds to Mars's song Hurricane. **

**X~*~X**

**Hikaru's POV:**

I was unable to move, frozen in a form of shock, as the two men sedated Kaoru and threw him into the back of their van before driving off. My jaw went slack when I realized that I hadn't tried to stop them. That definitely brought me out of my state of shock, but they were long gone by then. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Kyouya's number not caring what time it was. 'Pick up!' I thought frantically after the third ring.

There was a click and a sigh on the other line. "_What_ is it, Hikaru?" came the exasperated voice. "You do know you woke me up at _midnight_ correct?" Kyouya was obviously annoyed.

"Kaoru was kidnapped." I answered closing my eyes to will back tears.

"Are you sure? You're not over—"

I cut him off shaking my head in an irritated fashion before realizing that he couldn't see me. "No! I watched the guys drug him and the throw him into the back of their van. They drove off and it was too dark to see what they looked like or their van. No license plate."

Kyouya was all business then. "I'll notify my police squad immediately. Can you tell me how many there were?"

I thought back. "I heard two separate voices but they were talking about how their boss had sent them so at least three people." Slowly I stood up from my crouched position in the gazebo and walked inside searching around carefully to see if there were any more people.

"And you can't tell me anything about appearances or anything." It was more of a statement than a question. "I'll tell my men to do their best. We'll discuss this later. Get some rest Hikaru. You need it." Kyouya muttered letting another sigh escape his lips.

"How long do you think it'll take?" I asked quietly.

"We'll find him as fast as we possibly can and take care of the kidnappers, Hikaru, but these things take a little time. I'll _try_ to find him by the end of this week." He answered determinedly.

"Kyouya one more thing." I said quickly before he could hang up.

Kyouya groaned. "What _is_ it?"

I wiped away tears that had started to fall before answering his question. "Will you please not tell the other's about Kaoru's disappearance? I really don't want anyone freaking out or asking me stupid questions." I laughed quietly.

"I'll try my best to not let any information leak out to the other Host Club member's or anyone else at Ouran, yes. Now can I go to bed?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah… thanks Kyouya." I ended the call and sank down onto the couch in the living room. "Kaoru… I miss you already…" I murmured before standing up and shuffling towards my room. I crawled under the blankets and pulled Kaoru's pillow into my arms inhaling the intoxicating scent of my younger twin brother. I didn't sleep at all that night. I might've closed my eyes for a couple of minutes at a time but not once did I actually fall asleep. That's because I couldn't stop thinking about the worst case scenarios.

'_What if they torture him?'  
'What if they kill him?'  
'What if I'm never allowed to see him again?'_

The last one scared me the most. I wouldn't be able to live without him. Kaoru is my other half. He's the logical part of my mind and without him I'm so impulsive that I regret almost everything I do. I hate that I can't function without him but we've been inseparable since we were born and it can't be helped I guess…

**X~*~X**

I squeezed my bloodshot eyes shut as a plop down into my seat for first period fighting off the consequence of exhaustion for not sleeping last night. I felt as though I could pass out at any moment. My shoulders shook slightly from fatigue. But I was at least able to get up and eat and shower and go to school and that was a big accomplishment. I folded my arms on top of my desk and buried my head in the crooks of my elbows trying to block out the noise around me. I was unsuccessful. I was about 90% successful… until Haruhi decided to bug me. "Hey, Haruhi." I deadpanned.

"Where's Kaoru?" she asked innocently. "It's been a while since I saw you separated. You look like a wreck."

"What a _wonderful_ complement. Kaoru's sick." It was only a half lie. "He kept me up all night last night taking care of him." He _had_ been sick last night for a little while but had gotten over it a couple of hours after dinner, but I knew the _real_ reason he wasn't here. I just didn't want to say it. It would only remind me of what happened last night.

"Ah." She answered nodding.

I glanced at her, raising my head slightly. She didn't look like she had bought it. I didn't really care though. If she dropped it there then that meant she would bother me which also meant that I might be able to sleep through the rest of my classes today. Hopefully…

**X~*~X**

"Kyouya, I'm not coming to club today. Make up some excuse for me, like mom called me to help her out with some fashion show…?" I said popping my head through the third music room's doors.

Kyouya nodded but never looked up from the screen of his laptop when he said, "Hikaru, can I ask you a couple of questions?" the steady typing ceased altogether and he reached up to close the lid of the computer.

I nodded and walked into the spacious room. "What's up?" I asked stopping in front of him.

"You have a recent photograph of you brother I presume." It was a statement, not a question. "Can I see it and…or copy it?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. "It would help my men greatly to know exactly _who_ they were searching for."

I sighed and opened my bag pulling out a black leather binder that had _**Hitachiin**__**Co**_**. **etched on the cover in silver cursive letters. I dropped the bag to the ground and opened the binder flipping to the back. "Let's see… If I can find one..." I never realized how much our mom had made us model her female fashion lines. "This is the only picture that actually looks like Kaoru." I said pulling the photograph out of its protective sleeve. "It's not the best but it's better than trying to search for a blue haired girl." I snickered at the thought.

He studied the photo for a couple of minutes and nodded. "Also… you said that you watched them as they pulled away from your house correct? Can you give me the direction the van was headed? It's not a sure-fire answer as to where your brother is but it's a start." He looked up and set the picture down on the table in front of him.

I thought back to last night. "West." I answered almost immediately. "Which would mean they were leaving the city, right?" I glanced at him as he readjusted his glasses.

"It would appear so…" he answered nodding. He shook his head. "If you don't want to be caught by the other Host Club members I would advise you to leave now. Club is just about to start." He gave me a knowing look. "I'll keep you updated if we find anything."

I nodded and grabbed my bag, stuffing the binder back into it and shuffling out of the door.

**X~*~X**

It's been a two since that encounter and there has still been no sign of my brother. Everyone has already caught on that Kaoru isn't really sick but something actually happened to him.

"Hika-chan… what really happened to Kao-chan?" Hunny asked sitting next to me on the red couch in the third music room. "Was it something bad? Did he die?"

I blinked when I heard the last question. "God, I hope not." I mumbled, too quiet for the older blonde boy to hear. "I don't know what happened to him… I hope nothing bad has happened to him… That would kill me." I stared at the floor and forcing back the feeling of hopelessness I felt in the bottom of my stomach.

I could see tears well up in Hunny's eyes and his bottom lip trembled. "Here! Take Usa-chan!" He cried shoving the pink bunny into my hands.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Hunny, but I'm fine." I said handing the plushie back to him.

Mori obviously realized that Hunny was getting on my nerves and decided to intervene. "Mitskuni…" he warned picking the child-like blonde up and setting him down at a table covered with assorted cakes. "You're only making it worse." He deadpanned.

I sighed and closed my eyes laughing bitterly. 'It's only been a couple of weeks since you're disappearance, Kaoru, and the Host Club has already made my life a living hell.'

**X~*~X**


	3. Numbness

Kaoru

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned at the throbbing pain in the back of my skull. "God… what the hell happened?" I murmured reaching up to clutch my head; I was cut short by the fact that my wrists were shackled to the floor. "Hey!" I cried my eyes growing wide. "What is this? Some sort of sick joke?" I struggled to free myself but the attempt was futile.

There was a dark laugh that echoed around the room. "Hello lil' Hitachiin boy. It seems ya finally awake, huh? Boss'll definitely like that, won' he?" the man walked closer to me. He jerked my chin up in a painful manner making my eyes water. "You'll like Boss." He nodded to himself obviously enjoying this. His uncomfortably hot breath seemed to stick to my face and I could smell that horrible scent of cigarette smoke.

I coughed tying to get away from the wretched stench. "Where did you take me?" I asked quietly trying to keep my voice from trembling. "Why am I here?"

"Xander!" Came a rough voice behind the man in front of me. Suddenly Xander was flying backwards landing harshly against the wall at least five feet from where he had been standing. "What did I tell you about going against my orders? Don't talk to our prisoners."

The man standing in front of me couldn't be any older than thirty years old. He had dark jet black hair and shocking green eyes. Even though his complexion was super pale and his figure very slim, everything about him screamed badass.

"Why am I here?" I yelled glaring up at him and trying not to cringe as the metal cuffs bit at my wrists and ankles. I would suck it up to make it look like I was brave. I couldn't let him see any form of weakness.

The man snickered a sick hollow sound. "I don't see why I shouldn't tell you… It's not like we're letting you leave anytime soon. You're our new pet. If the Hitachiins want you back, they'll have to pay." He smiled a too sweet smile. "But don't worry. It's not like you'll just be locked up right here in the dark all day for weeks, months, or years, however long. You'll be busy to put it simply." He looked like he was holding back laughter.

I swallowed bile that rose up in my throat trying desperately to hide the shudder that slipped down my back. 'What have I done to deserve this?'

**X~*~X**

I hissed in pain from the pain shooting through my back as the man's knife carved into my skin. I could feel blood coating the cold concrete floor and the rest of my body. I couldn't tell what it was he was carving but it was obviously very intricate or he would've been done hours ago… At least, I think it's been hours. I couldn't tell what time it was anymore. I merely counted the numerous beatings and threats I had gotten throughout the time period I had been here.

"We can't have other people claiming you to themselves now can we?" _He_ asked. I had never learned his real name. All I heard was him or boss. He had never truly introduced himself nor had he ever called me by my actual name. "No! Never… So I'll mark you as mine." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I ground my teeth together to keep from screaming at him. "S-stop!"

"Why should I listen to you, kid?" He asked digging the knife deeper into the gash he had been tracing over. "You mean nothing to me you little shit. I only care about the money I'll be getting from this."

I whimpered quietly. Squeezing my eyes shut to hide the tears that hadn't yet fallen.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." _He_ murmured standing up. He walked off and I could hear the audible slam of a door shut.

I rested my forehead against the cool concrete floor and let a choked back sob escape my lips. "Hi-Hika…" I whispered. I coughed to hide another sob but it sounded like a gurgling noise instead which just made him laugh.

"Is this already too much for ya, kid?" He laughed. "This is only the beginning. You're easy to break kid." I heard a click and my eyes grew wide. "That's a problem isn't it?" A lighter. That's what he went to get and now I could feel the flames lick at the new gash. They danced hungrily across the still unmarked skin and the smell of burnt and rotting flesh was almost too overwhelming.

A scream ripped from my hoarse throat and tears rolled down my burning cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore and I just wanted to be set free.

**X~*~X**


	4. Connection

**Hikaru's** **POV**

You know that feeling that you get when someone you are really close to is hurt? That knowing feeling that kind of creeps you out when you just have to check up on the person for fear that something bad might happen to them if you don't? Well, try that feeling magnified times ten and then add in the thought that you don't have any way to check on that person because you have no idea where they are. That's how I've felt this whole time. That uneasy feeling you get with your stomach churning and heart pounding and mind racing… but today in Math, that feeling disappeared for the slightest of moments.

I could finally breathe again and relax and could really pay attention to the world around me. _'Maybe he's okay...'_ I thought hopefully.

That feeling lasted for the rest of the lesson. I thought that it was going to stay with me for the rest of the day but as I was walking with Haruhi down the hallways to Host Club, an unexpected, uncomfortably sharp pain bolted through my stomach making my knees buckle. A gasp escaped my lips and I stumbled to the floor, my palms grapsing the floor before my face did.

"A-are you okay, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked crouching down next to me. Her huge brown eyes were filled with concern and her voice was laced with worry. "What happened?"

"Kaoru's hurt." I growled glancing up at her before back down at the pristine white floors. I had only gotten that feeling once before and that was when Kaoru had fallen while riding one of our horses and had broken his arm, but that was enough for me to know when my protective instinct had kicked in.

"That's obvious. They've probably done plenty of things to hurt him." Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

I glared at her. "That's not what I mean Haruhi." I nearly yelled standing back up and brushing myself off. "Ya know, If you're going to be that heartless, then I'm not hosting with you." I sighed and brushed past her without a single glance back to see if she was following me or not. Personally I couldn't give a damn if she was. I shoved through the music room doors and sat myself down in a far corner on one of the red couches that Kaoru and I always adorned.

I could hear the door creak open and then heard her grumbling voice saying "Damn antisocial bastard…"

**X~*~X**

"What would you do to get Kao-chan back?" Hunny asked stuffing a forkful of cake into his mouth. "We all know you miss him but how much?" it was an innocent question but it was so innocent it almost sounded insulting. He smiled slightly and shoved another bite of cake into his mouth.

"Anything…" I answered truthfully. "Why do you ask, Hunny?"

Hunny gave me a dead serious look that caused me to inwardly shudder. "Would you kill someone to get him back Hika-chan?"

The question definitely caught me off guard. It wasn't a question I would expect Hunny to even think about asking, but he could be very serious when he really wanted to be. It sounded more like something Kyouya would ask if he were more social than he really is.

I shrugged before nodding. "He's my brother. I'd do whatever it takes to make sure he's protected. Why are you asking so many questions?"

Hunny completely ignored the last statement and shook his head. "Do you think you could live with the guilt of someone else's death in your hands? Do you want to live with the memory of killing someone day after day, waking up at night from nightmares about that night… do you really want that?"

I laughed nervously back away from him slightly. "Where is all of this coming from?" I asked taking another step back. "Did I say something that pissed you off this much? What did I say?"

And like a flip of a switch the cuteness was back into place as if nothing before had been said. "Nothing." He answered with a giggle. He went back to his cake completely ignoring the world around him.

I shook my head and walked off. Hunny had definitely been acting off lately… It was almost as if he knew something that no one else did. It made me nervous to think about that and how sinister the blonde could really be no matter how adorable he acted towards others. I was almost a hundred percent certain that the cuteness was just a mask that hid a dark eighteen year old.

**X~*~X**

Guest after guest arrived to greet and talk to me but I paid little attention to them. I couldn't take my mind off of the same sickening thought that something terrible had just happened to my other half. I pretended to listen to them giving complements and small comments of sympathy.

A dark shadow overtook my vision and it was as if I had been blinded. I could still hear and feel everything around me but I couldn't see.

Just as my sight had faded so did my hearing. The guests' voices slipped away and I had no control over anything anymore.

_Single images flashed behind my eyes of dark rooms and rusting weapons. Quiet gasps and whispering pleas were heard from the far back of his mind._

I could barely make out the words being whispered.

"N-n...S-s-stop... pl..."__

A short-lived scream struck the near silence and split it in to pieces followed by hopeless sobs.

"Hi-Hika...nngh...h-help..."__

A slamming sound and the voice was quiet again whispering small pleas

**X~*~X**

Everything caming rushing back perspective and I gasped loudly earning worried looks from everyone attending Host Club. Covering my mouth I stood and fled the room shoving my way through the South Wing's restroom.

I slipped into the first stall and locked the door behind me before sinking to my knees in front of the toilet bowl and vomiting. My stomach swirled and knotted tightly. My eyes watered as the acidic burning in my throat intensified with each heave. Slowly the feeling left and I leaned back against the stall door wiping at my eyes and mouth.

I swallowed hard and brought my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and burrying my face in the crooks of my elbows. _'If only I had that ability... Kaoru...'_

**X~*~X**


	5. Wishes

**Kaoru's POV**

I leaned back against the wall bringing my knees up and propping my elbows on them. My fingers shook as I ran through my extremely dirty hair. I didn't even know how long I had been left alone in the room; it felt like it had been days…

My stomach growled bringing me back to the present with a sickening thought. _'Are they going to starve me to death just to add to the torture?'_ I thought to myself as I lifted my eyes up to stare at the door where a tall man walked through the door.

"'Ello love." He growled with a malicious smile tugging at his lips. "Ya look like you could use a bit of food, eh? Boss told me tah give ya this." He showed me a plate of six crackers and a broken glass full of water. "But ya aren' gettin' off that easy now…" He sat the plate down with a small _'clack'_, just out of my reach. "Ya gonna havta work fer it." He did the same with the water.

I groaned as he walked off and stretched onto my side raising an arm out for it. I gasped as I felt the gashes in my back rip open and warm sticky liquid pour around me again I kept my head pressed to the concrete and tried to regulate my breathing as blood crept around me, and the cold metal cuffs bit into my wrists. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes but I willed them not to fall as I slowly stretched out again in mere hopes of my fingers brushing the plate I just out of my reach. "Damnit!" I whispered harshly, the tips of my fingers just an inch away. I pushed myself back until I bound feet were flat against the wall. I forcefully pushed off of the wall thrusting myself forward just enough to grab the plate and the broken glass of water. I whimpered quietly, resisting the impulse to brush my hands across my back to inspect the damage. Carefully, I sat back up cross-legged with the plate of six stale crackers resting in my lap and water to my right.

In another room I heard laughs and growled at the thought of them watching my every move from where they were, relishing in my suffering.

After forcing down the disgusting but oddly satisfying food, I lifted a chained hand to feel my bare back that had just recently stopped bleeding again. I sighed quietly and leaned my head back on the concrete wall once more.

**X~*~X**

I tensed suddenly with a quiet gasp, almost squeaking in surprise. I crossed my legs bringing them up to my chest as tight as I could. _'God… I have to piss_ so _bad'_ I thought miserably. I stayed as still as humanly possibly trying to reduce the amount of pressure I put on my lower abdomen. I whimpered quietly, but I couldn't hold it much longer and with a shameful sob I relieved myself. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter than before as I brought my legs even closer to my chest.

_He_ sauntered in not long after with a metal bucket in his hand. "Look 'ow grimy ya are, kid, you should learn to take better care of yerself." He snickered. "Lemme help you with that." He doused me in icy water that froze me to the bone but I didn't mind too much because I had been able to get a greedy mouthful of the freezing water and it calmed the burning feeling in my throat almost immediately. I was left shivering on the floor watching him leave and mumbling something under his breath about helping me dry off.

And then cold air blasted over me.

I was going to get hypothermia if this didn't let up. I didn't say a word as he walked back in though, no matter how much I wanted to. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he _was_, in fact, breaking me slowly.

"Cold aren' ya kid?" he said gruffly crossing his arms over his chest and watching me hug my legs shivering. "Good, good. That's the way it should feel." He nodded to himself before walking away.

I was once again left alone. If ever asked, I would have to say that the loneliness was the worst part of this. I wasn't used to being alone especially since Hikaru and I had never been to far from each other for too long. But now that I was left alone for hours on end all I had were my thoughts that ate away at my hope like acid does to metal. It was worse than the burns on my hands and feet, worse than the starvation clawing at my insides and even worse than the gashes that never seemed to heal anymore on my back. I was left cold and empty. I would've done anything just for someone I knew to even stand beside me at that moment; I didn't care if they couldn't do anything to stop these people, just the thought of someone near me again would've been comfort enough for me.

**X~*~X**

"…He ain't dead Kick 'em 'til he gets up, Xander." A gruff voice somewhere far off said. There was a crash and then the sound of laughter. "Yer an idiot ya know that? Get up, dumbass!"

I clenched my teeth as I felt someone kick me sharply in the side. Again and again until there was a sudden _'crack'_ and then deathly silence before the laughter started up again. Pain blossomed around the place where he had been kicking me

"Nice job, Xander! Boss'll like tah know that ya jus' broke one o' his ribs."

I gasped and whimpered slightly from taking in too much air. Every breath hurt now. I stayed where I was barely opening my eyes for fear that they would see the tears leaking from my eyes.

"C'mon, le's go tell 'em." Veno grinned and snatched Xander over by his forearm.

"Ow…" I moaned quietly as soon as I heard the door slam closed again.  
**X~*~X**


End file.
